HalfHalf
by light and death angel
Summary: Inu and Gang find a half demon girl and she acompanies them on their quest to find Naraku. She has 4 Jewel fragments and Naraku wants them. Koga wants her...
1. chapter 1

Half-Half

Light Angel: I don't own Inu Yasha and I might add I'm using my friend's account to write this.

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Came From Nowhere

(Inu and Gang are walking in a forest when...)

CRASH!!!!

Kagome: What was that?

Shippo: (Jumps on her shoulder) AAAAAHHHH!! It's a cow!!

Miroku: That's not a cow it's a woman! (Rushes over to the girl laying on the ground)

Sango: Don't get any wrong ideas Monk.

Miroku: Who me?

Sango: -.-

Kagome: She's hurt! She needs medical attention!

(Inu Yasha walks over and slings the girl over his shoulder)

Inu Yasha: Well...let's go.

Later at some Inn 

Sango: Kagome did you notice anything strange about the girl when you were tending to her?

Kagome: She...had a tail.

Sango: So you noticed it as well.

Miroku: Though I don't think she's a demon.

Sango: Me neither. She showed no other signs of being one.

Inu Yasha: Maybe she's just a RETARDED FREAKAZOID!

Kagome: Frickin' jerk I'm gonna frickin' wash your frickin' mouth out with frickin' soap!!!!!!

Inu and Gang: (stare)

Shippo: Kagome swore!

Inu Yasha: Hm...I wonder WHOSE mouth we should wash out?

Kagome: (Blush) Sorry you guys I just got a little annoyed...

Miroku: (Whispers to Sango) A little she says.

Shoka: Hello?

Inu and Gang: (Heads turn towards the person)

Kagome: {the girl...} (these {} thingies are for when the characters are thinking) How're you feeling?

Shoka: Oh! Uh...okay...

Miroku: So what's the name of this lovely lady?

Shoka: (Blush) My name's Shoka.

Sango: (Roles eyes) {to think he actually flattered someone}

Shoka: (Stiffens and turns towards Inu Yasha) You...you're a half-demon.

Inu Yasha: (Glares) Yeah, what of it?

Shoka: I'm one too.

Kagome: Wha...wha...WHAT? But you don't look like one!

Shoka: (Rolls eyes) I have a tail and (Shows teeth) sharp teeth, plus, do you think purple hair is normal?

Inu Yasha: (Stare) {another half-demon like me?}

Miroku: So who injured you?

Shoka: That...that's it? You're not going to run away from me, say I'm a freak...nothing?

Kagome: Why would we do that? Inu Yasha's with us isn't he?

Inu Yasha: Feh!

Miroku: Anyway, AS I was saying, who injured you?

Shoka: I'm not sure...the leader seemed to be a demon, a wind-user.

Miroku: There's only one wind-user we know...

Sango:...Kagura.

Kagome: And she works for Naraku. Why am I NOT surprised?

Shoka: You know who was behind destroying my village?

TBC... 

Light Angel: If you like the story and want chapter two please review.


	2. Shoka pep talks InuYasha

Half-Half

Light Angel: This Half-Half chapter two. Now for the declaimer: I don't own anything of Inu yasha except for the stuff I bought at the store.

Chapter 2: Shoka Pep Talks Inu Yasha

Shoka: You know who was behind destroying my village?

Kagome: I'm sorry about your village...the demon that sent Kagura is named Naraku. In fact, most of the people here have been victims to Naraku's evil plots. We're all after him.

Shoka: If what you say is true, can I join you?

Kagome: Sure.

Miroku: Of course.

Sango: (Nods)

Shippo: Yep!

Inu Yasha: NO! We already have enough people!

Shoka: (Sticks her tongue out at him) Ha! Four against one! You lose!

Inu Yasha: FINE! (Gets up and walks to the door) I'll be outside!!!!!

Kagome: (Blink) Wow, you're the first person who's gotten to him so easily.

Shoka: Oh, I think I'll go apologize. (Walks out)

Sango: She feels bad? It's not her fault he's so temperamental.

Miroku: Yes, I agree. You are such a bright person Lady Sango.

Sango: Ugh! Your compliments are wasted on me, go compliment someone who will take you seriously.

Miroku: Oh, but you do Sango, you do.

Sango: I do NOT! Now I'm going to bed!

Miroku: (Smiles wickedly)

Outside of the Inn 

Inu Yasha: (Is up in a tree sulking)

Shoka: (Jumps up to the same branch) Uh...Inu Yasha listen, I'm sorry if I got to you...

Inu Yasha: You? Get to me? Feh! As if! I just like it better outside that's all...

Shoka: Earlier Kagome told me you're traveling with her and the others because you desire the power of the Shikon Jewel, what for?

Inu Yasha: To become a full fledge demon. Why did I just tell her that? I barely know her yet I speak openly...

Shoka: About that, Kagome also said you've become a full demon twice already. Tell me, how did you feel when you turned full demon for the first time?

Inu Yasha: I liked it when I killed people and I had a thirst for human blood.

Shoka: And the second time?

Inu Yasha: I don't know, it seemed like I blanked out. All I remember is opening my eyes and seeing all the humans I'd killed. (Hands start shaking) My in their blood...and...

Shoka: And then you had certain doubts about becoming a full demon?

Inu Yasha: Never...I will become a full demon.

Shoka: (Shakes hand) You don't get it do you...do you think using the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon will make it any different from your transformations now? The feeling of blanking out, do you think you won't lose your mind as you did then? And if you do become a full demon you'll never be yourself again. You won't even know if you die...(Jumps down) Think about what I said. (Walks away)

Inu Yasha: ...

Myoga: She has a fair point you know.

Inu Yasha: (Falls out of the tree) Where'd you come from?

Myoga: Oh, nowhere important.

Inu Yasha: Well, I'm going to bed! (Climbs back up the tree) What Shoka said made to much sense for my liking.

TBC...


End file.
